


Release

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal thinks of Peter in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Neal leans heavily against the shower wall, water pouring down his face. He bites down hard on his bottom lip and groans, stroking himself harder and faster. He's so close he can almost taste it. He imagines it's Peter's mouth on his instead of his own hand. He imagines thrusting into that tight, wet heat, feeling Peter's tongue trace along the vein on the underside of his cock and he moans, rocking his hips forward into his own fist. _Just a bit more_ he thinks to himself. 

His hand tightens around himself and he speeds up even more, just the right amount of pleasure to make him come and then he is, a sharp gasp and he doubles over, bracing himself on the shower wall, spasms shuddering through his frame. He pants, trying to catch his breath as he watches the water wash away the evidence of what he's done. 

It's a nice release of tension and Neal finds himself relaxed after being wound up tighter than a jack-in-the-box today. He gets out of the shower and dries himself off, tugging on a pair of pajama bottoms and slipping into bed. His long day is over now.


End file.
